1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a power source, a display including the same, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture and operation of a display, e.g., a display used to reproduce text, images, video, etc., uniform operation of pixel elements of the display is highly desirable. However, providing such uniform operation may be difficult. For example, in some display technologies, e.g., those utilizing organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), operational characteristics, e.g., luminance, of the pixel elements may change over time. Further, for a color display having a plurality of different colored pixel elements, the operational characteristics of the differently colored pixel elements may change independently. Accordingly, there is a need for a display adapted to compensate for changes in the operational characteristics of pixel elements.